1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to housing assemblies, and particularly relates to a housing with a camera bezel.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have any one of a variety of camera modules to enable the taking of pictures. A camera module used in an electronic device is received in a housing. The housing has a camera bezel, which functions as a decorative element for attracting consumers and which also functions as a protective member, preventing the camera module from being damaged or soiled. However, it is difficult to firmly fix the camera bezel to the housing with a low profile.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.